Forgive and Forget
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Interaction between Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Bulma after the Buu Saga...


  
  
Here we go folks, I am going to try writing another story like an episode. I am not going to give much away, but this story takes place some where in between the ending of the Buu Saga.   
  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
Vegeta frowned with his arms crossed. He did not know why he agreed to go and visit Gohan with Bulma. Nevertheless, at any rate, he had to see if these two were getting along okay. Hell the marriage was a five years ago and somehow they managed to pop out a kid a year later. He had to smile as he walked behind Bulma up to Gohan's house. He thought of Bra, his baby girl. He was somewhat disappointed that it was not a boy, but he was so proud to have a girl. He had a girl...Kakkorot did not. This baby girl was all his. It was no one else's. He just noticed Bulma looking at him funny and the smile left his face.  
"What are you looking at?" He replied to her. She just chuckled and shook her head.  
"Oh, nothing. Just make sure you are on your best behavior. You are known to get a wee bit grumpy from time to time." Vegeta scowled but smirked at the same time. He just loved Bulma. He would never say it. Pride would never allow him to say it, but he loved Bulma. He just looked at her for a long moment as she looked back.  
"What is it?" Vegeta placed a hand around her waist, before they got to the door. As if he realized what he did, he let go of her waist. He glanced down into her eyes.  
"I keep on remembering what happened when I lost you to Buu...and Trunks. I realize now Kakkorot might have grabbed the wrong people to save, but if he hadn't...it might have been worse then if he grabbed the others." He had not actually realized how close he had gotten to Gohan either. Despite their differences, he had become close to Gohan. He gathered that was why he was here with Bulma. Bulma knocked on the door.  
"Hello!" There was nothing for a good five minutes as Vegeta looked at Bulma.  
"I can always bust down the door." Bulma made a face at him.  
"Absolutely not!" There was a click as the door opened. Gohan stood there with that Kakkorot grin on his face.   
"Vegeta! Bulma! Long time no see." Bulma crossed her arms as Vegeta hid a smirk. Gohan was like his father, barely kept in touch, but at lease, he gave phone calls.   
"Come inside, sorry about the mess. Pan is a very destructive little girl." Gohan opened the door as the both of them came inside. Vegeta hid a smirk; the room was not that messy, however you could tell Pan was killing the sofa.   
"So were is your little girl?" Bulma asked, as Vegeta crossed his arms. Gohan shook his head.  
"She is off learning how to fly with dad and to fight." Vegeta found it hard to hide his surprise. He also noted all the books that lay out on the table.   
"So you are actually learning." Vegeta commented at the books. Gohan smiled a little bit.  
"You can say that." Vegeta snorted, as Bulma's mouth was still somewhat open.  
"Learning how to fly and fight with your dad? She is what.... only four years old." Gohan nodded his head.  
"Yes we know, but we both encourage it. Hell Bulma, I was taught at that age too. I guess my dad never had the opportunity to teach a girl. On the other hand, part of his own blood anyway. Goten is up there too, he needs a real work out. He has been getting lazy about his training." Vegeta snorted and looked at Gohan.  
"What about you?" Gohan smiled.  
"I spare with my dad a lot of the time, I don't want him to be that much better then me." Vegeta smiled at his comment.   
"You approve of this Videl." Videl looked at Bulma for a long moment then placed an arm around Gohan.  
"Yeah, why not? Besides, I trust Goku and Gohan with her to train. They would not do anything to hurt her. Especially Goku, she loves him." Vegeta grunted as Bulma looked at him.  
"So where are they?" Gohan nodded his head.  
"They are over the mountain, it's my dad's favorite place to practice. There is no one there." Vegeta crossed his arms as Bulma gestures around the house.  
"What do you think of marriage life?" Gohan smiled and took Videl with his arms.  
"Its great, once we don't argue." Vegeta snorted.   
"I guess we are off to see Goku, I swore Gohan if it wasn't up to us, we would never see your dad." Gohan shrugs his shoulders.  
"I don't think dad dose it on purpose." Bulma just crosses her arms.   
"He was this way when he was little too, never come to visit. I love him to death, but sometimes he gets damn annoying." Videl shrugs her shoulders.  
"Its all good, he, Vegeta, and my dad saved the Earth. Its their own choice in how they want to deal with it...I guess." Bulma snorts.  
"I guess we are off to see Goku, I'll talk to you later Gohan. We are still on for dinner tonight...right?" Gohan nodded his head.  
"Yes, dad should be there too. My mom offered to cook." Bulma looked at Videl.  
"I can't complain. She is the best cook." Vegeta snorts.  
"Are you going to bring Bra over?" Gohan looked at Bulma. She looked at him for a long moment.  
"I guess so. I don't know if Vegeta would approve of Bra and Pan hanging out." She looked at Vegeta with laughter in her eyes. He was complaining earlier about Kakkorot's kids and his kids hanging out together. They got along way too well for his taste. It was mostly the point of the matter, Kakkorot and his kids.   
"Pan can't be that bad, how old is she now?" Gohan looked at him for a long moment.  
"She is four." Bulma smiled.  
"Bra is five, now doesn't that sound familiar...Goten is one year older then Trunks." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Right, well lets go find Pan...that is why we went all this way...isn't it?" Bulma laughed again and took his arm.  
"Yes, we will see you later Gohan."   
  
(Okay folks, what do you think of my next project? Is this corny? Is it worth me writing? I think its cool to write interactions. I do not really know where this is going, actually I do. What do you think of my characters, this is after the Buu saga but its before the GT saga. I hope my characters are okay...I hate OOC)  
  
  



End file.
